


Long Long Kaoru

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I'm so sorry, Long Long Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Himari's eyes are entranced by a long, purple grape.





	Long Long Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirired by me and a group of friends watching the Sakeru Gummy commercials and announcing that Kaoru would be Long Long Man

Himari giggles as she looks into Tomoe’s eyes, drawn into the fiery, intense look that only she could make. She watches as her girlfriend tears a Sakeru Gummy™ in half with expert precision. “I love the face you make when you tear Sakeru Gummy™,” Himari absentmindedly comments, moreso watching Tomoe’s arms move with gentle yet powerful movements.

 

“Really?” Tomoe responds, confused to why Himari would even think about saying that aloud.

 

“I want to look at it loooooonger~”

 

Bewildered at why Himari would request something so out of the blue, Tomoe holds out one of the halves of the Sakeru Gummy™ to Himari’s mouth, waiting for her to take a bite.  _ Ahhh~ _

 

**But suddenly.**

 

Something out of the corner of Himari’s eyes catches her. Someone handsome, suave, and sexy.  Somewhere in the distance, there’s a voice calling out,and instruments playing.

 

_ Long Long MaaaAAAaaan~ _

 

Standing with her arm propped on a railing is none other than Ms. Extra herself, Kaoru seta, slowly (and somehow sensually) ripping apart a Looong Sakeru Gummy™. She swears that she can hear saxophone music in the background, but, nothing else matters more than the tall grape (and the Sakeru Gummy).

 

“Long~” Himari whispers as she looks at Kaoru, eyes unable to look at anything else. The Sakeru Gummy™ that was in her mouth falls out. It’s irrelevant to the absolute  **majesty** standing before her. 

 

“Kaoru-senpai is crazy,” Tomoe remarks as she watches Kaoru, still ripping apart the Looong Sakeru Gummy™.

 

“Long~” Himari repeats, as she hears the faint words of  _ Sakeru Gummy VS Looong Sakeru Gummy  _ echoing in the distance.

  
  
  



End file.
